Cartas de un mayordomo y su amo
by SebaCielForever
Summary: Todo comienza por una carta que Sebastián escribe para desear a Ciel una feliz navidad. Poco o nada imaginaba que éste le respondería y, así comenzaría una extraña correspondencia entre ambos.


**¡Feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo a todas las personas maravillosas que leen los fics de Kuro! XDD**

Ya pronto subiré la continuación de AQUA y por ahí les dejo la de Horizontes y venganzas.. :DD

Se les quiere muchísmo!

**.**

Esta historia es un one-shot. Una serie de cartas entre Sebastián y Ciel que tendrán un final bastante particular. Si ustedes ven, casi siempre Sebastián escribe en la madrugada pues, son las horas que tiene libres y Ciel, durante la mañana o el principio de la tarde, que es cuando está en su oficina.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**3:00 a.m.**

**Londres, 25 de diciembre de 1889**

Apreciable joven amo:

Escribo la presente para desearle una feliz Navidad. Sé que usted no gusta de la fecha y es por ello que no me he atrevido a escribirle antes.

Sin embargo, espero la comida haya sido de su gusto, al igual que la decoración de la mansión. A la vez, deseo manifestarle que su decisión de poner una fecha a la boda con la señorita Elizabeth durante la cena fue definitivamente un paso de indiscutible sagacidad.

Su siempre fiel sirviente,

Sebastián Michaelis.

* * *

.

.

* * *

**11:00 a.m.**

**Londres, 25 de diciembre de 1889**

Sebastián:

Debo admitir que tus deseos me han dejado francamente sin palabras. No sabía que los demonios supieran algo sobre la Navidad más allá de colocar adornos de colores y guirnaldas. De cualquier forma, agradezco tus buenos deseos y; aclaro a la vez, no es la fecha la que me desagrada ni lo que se celebra en ella, es la estúpida esperanza que parecen sentir todos durante esos días.

Sobre mi compromiso con Elizabeth nada puedo decir. Espero que seas tú quien se encargue de los preparativos de la boda.

Atentamente,

Ciel.

P.D. Ya que te gusta jugar a la correspondencia te lo haré saber por esta misiva. Quiero que hoy después de mi baño nocturno, tengas lista una copa de coñac en la mesa de noche.

* * *

.

.

* * *

**1:00 a.m.**

**Londres, 26 de diciembre de 1889**

A mi sincero bocchan:

Los demonios conocemos más sobre las celebraciones que muchos humanos. Usted mismo debería saberlo.

No obstante, el motivo de ésta, es uno muy distinto. Su actitud de hace unas pocas horas me ha dejado confundido y a la vez, debo confesar, extrañamente satisfecho. Jamás le había visto beber una copa de coñac, mucho menos cuatro. Ese deje extraño en su aliento pero, sobre todo ese ósculo de su parte. Tan extrañamente dulce.

Le anticipo, que no saldrá una sola palabra de mi boca sobre el hecho.

Su seguro servidor,

Sebastián Michaelis.

* * *

.

.

* * *

**3:00 p.m.**

**Londres, 26 de diciembre de 1889**

A mi atento Sebastián:

Debo admitir que anoche me excedí de copas y; la migraña y el mal humor que tengo está mañana son únicamente causadas por ello.

¿Dices qué te he besado? No tengo la menor idea de haberlo hecho, tampoco veo un motivo de peso como para cometer semejante acto. Lamento si en algún momento te he ofendido. No ha sido mi intención.

Suplico a tu persona, mantenerse alejada de mí por hoy. Estaré demasiado ocupado con el balance de las ventas de Funtom.

Sinceramente,

Ciel.

* * *

.

.

* * *

**12:01 a.m.**

** Londres, 27 de diciembre de 1889**

A mi trabajador amo:

Su frialdad y su forma calculadora de ser siempre han atraído mi atención en sobremanera. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión debo admitir que por algún motivo me resultan sinceramente molestas.

Si no desea verme o hablarme estoy de acuerdo pero, el que me prive hasta de cocinarle la cena. Eso es algo que me resulta imperdonable. Sé cuanto odia los "intentos culinarios" de Bard y, aún así, los prefiere antes que aceptar siquiera eso de mi parte.

Atentamente,

Sebastián M.

* * *

.

.

* * *

**01:00 p.m.**

**Londres, 27 de diciembre de 1889**

Sebastián:

Juro que no es mi intención apartarte de mi lado ni incomodarte pero, las circunstancias lo exigen. Mi compromiso con Elizabeth lo exige también.

Mis sentimientos en estos momentos resultan algo confusos y no soy capaz de definirlos. Debo confesarte que recuerdo perfectamente cada instante que hemos estado juntos, incluso el beso que te di.

A la vez, te suplico, no me preguntes nada. Solo quiero olvidarlo. No porque me haya desagradado ni porque lo crea correcto o incorrecto. Mi problema va más allá de algo que en papel he de confesarte pero, jamás en voz alta: Quisiera repetirlo.

…

Ciel.

* * *

.

.

* * *

**5:00 a.m.**

**Londres, 28 de diciembre de 1889**

A mi testarudo bocchan:

Lamento no haber permanecido más tiempo a su lado pero, las tareas del día me han forzado a levantarme tan temprano como siempre.

¡No sé qué decirle! Jamás en toda mi existencia saboreé una esencia como la suya. Un cuerpo que a pesar de su delgada constitución podría dominarme por completo y, yo, incapaz de mover siquiera un músculo y defenderme de sus órdenes de tomarle en la forma más ruda posible.

Entiendo que no he de mencionar palabra sobre el hecho fuera de esta carta pues, su persona emanaba el aroma del alcohol. Por tanto, sé que es posible que todas esas palabras y caricias no hayan sido producto de otra cosa más que los efectos de la bebida.

Siempre suyo,

Sebastián M.

* * *

.

.

* * *

**06:00 p.m.**

**Londres, 28 de diciembre de 1889**

Sebastián:

Ayer cuando escuché que estabas a punto de entrar a mi oficina, decidí que me aprovecharía de tu olfato para hacerte creer lo que quería. Tomé la botella de coñac, bebí un poco y luego lo escupí por la ventana, dejando que los residuos de mis labios estilaran hasta la ropa; haciéndote creer que tenía varias copas encima.

Nunca estuve tan cuerdo y tan seguro de lo que hacía como la noche anterior. Es algo que definitivamente ha traído nuevos sentimientos y sensaciones que aún no había experimentado.

No espero lo mismo de tu parte pues, sé que en tu condición demoníaca, los sentimientos y sensaciones, son algo completamente prohibido. Por favor, tómalo como una orden descabellada y asquerosa de mi parte.

Atentamente,

Ciel.

* * *

.

.

* * *

**07:00 a.m.**

**Londres, 30 de diciembre de 1889**

Mi querido Ciel Phantomhive:

Esta es la primera vez que me dirijo a usted en esta forma y, le suplico me haga saber si le incomoda este tratamiento.

Los demonios, tal como ha dicho antes, somos seres incapaces de experimentar un sentimiento. Vivimos. Eso y nada más pero, ¿es qué acaso no se elige la forma en que se vive también? Los sentimientos son eso, sensaciones que la mente crea pero, vivirlos no siempre es lo que los humanos hacen.

Usted es uno en esta última definición. Creyendo que es capaz de ocultarme lo que siente aún cuando sus brazos rodean mi cuello con una fuerza ajena a su persona y, sus piernas suplican por mis atenciones, por el calor de mi cuerpo y por esos besos que tan devotamente dejo en ellas.

No entiendo lo que es el amor, tampoco pretendo hacerlo. Solamente sé que cada vez que me encuentro con esa mirada suya, un escalofrío recorre mi espalda. Mi cuerpo comprende todo esto mejor que mi mente.

Sin disculpas,

Sebastián.

* * *

.

.

* * *

**11:00 a.m.**

**Londres, 30 de diciembre de 1889**

Sebastián:

He de recordarte que has sido tú quien eligió llamarme "Joven amo", yo nunca lo he pedido.

¿Dices que eres capaz de vivir lo que los humanos solo pueden sentir? Bien, habrás de demostrármelo de la siguiente manera:

Esta noche, quiero que vayas directamente a mi habitación a las diez de la noche y, te deshagas de cuanta prenda lleves encima. Solo te pido, espera a que todos estén dormidos ya. No te preocupes por venir a buscarme a mi oficina, yo llegaré en el momento adecuado.

Veremos si tu cuerpo es capaz de responder lo que tus labios y tu mente no pueden.

Hasta pronto,

Ciel.

* * *

.

.

* * *

**06:00 a.m.**

**Londres, 31 de diciembre de 1889**

Ciel:

Creo que irremediablemente he fallado y suplico me perdone. Haré cualquier cosa que esté a mi alcance para arreglar el daño que le he hecho.

Tal como usted lo indicó, llegué a la habitación y me despojé del traje. Entonces, apareció usted, mordiendo su labio inferior tan sutilmente, que hasta a mí, me fue difícil notarlo. Se acercó, me ordenó  
arrodillarme y, sus manos recorrieron mi pecho con extraña dulzura al compás del beso de sus labios.

Creía que todo iba bien, hasta que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y comprendí que debía haber notado algo terrible en mi persona pues, de inmediato abandonó sus acciones y me rodeó con sus brazos, pidiéndome que me quedara a dormir con usted.

Solo me resta preguntar, ¿qué es eso tan grave que ha encontrado en mí?

Sebastián.

* * *

.

.

* * *

**11:00 a.m.**

**Londres, 31 de diciembre de 1989**

Sebastián:

No quiero tus disculpas ni ahora, ni nunca.

He comprendido a lo que te referías al decir que los demonios solo eran capaces de "vivir". Puedo asegurarte, que no he encontrado nada malo en ti. Solamente un corazón que se desbocó ante mi tacto y del cual no quiero estar lejos ya nunca.

No te desearé un feliz año nuevo en esta carta pues, pretendo hacerlo en persona.

Con amor,

Ciel.

P.D.: Prepara una cena para dos esta noche. Y, asegúrate de romper las invitaciones a mi boda con Elizabeth.


End file.
